Ruxozz Chronicles
by Mar1992
Summary: Enough Said!


**"That was simply marvelous, Bū!" Babidi was cheering, his yellowish teeth revealed as his open mouth gaped. "I knew you were strong but to get rid of those pests so quickly!" The mage snickered, before turning his attention to the fallen form of the unconscious Kaiōshin. "Oh, I love it when a plans goes off without a hitch. Bū is revived, and the last presiding god of the Universe is in a wreck at my feet!" Unable to help himself, the Mage began to laugh, cackling loudly and obnoxiously. "Now, Bū, how will we kill him!?" The Majin walked over to Shin, grinning down at the fallen form of the Kaiōshin. "Bū still hungry! What Bū turn you into? Chocolate? Or jelly?" While Majin Bū considered his options, unbeknownst to the mage or the Djinn, two glowing figures landed in the rocky formations a short ways away. Clad in golden, the glow diminished quickly as the two hid their ki. It was Goten and Trunks, and the two hid behind the rocks that jutted from the ground, peeking out from behind them. "What's going on, Trunks?" Goten asked timidly. It seemed all of their excitement had vanished, and it was quite clear why. The sight of two bodies, one dead, would unnerve anyone, even a Saiyan child. "That's...that's Tenshinhan, isn't it?!" The lavender-haired boy pointed at the lifeless body of the older martial artist. He couldn't feel the spark of life, the ki signature, from Tenshinhan's body at all. "He's dead...!" Goten blinked rapidly, trying to process it. "He's dead? Then what about him?" Biting his lip, the boy pointed at the figure of Shin, who was also emanating no ki."I'm not sure..." Trunks replied slowly. "I can't feel a thing, but they're crowding around him...it could just be the big guy is blocking it out with his own ki." The heir to Capsule Corporation frowned.**

 **If they were so intent on focusing on the purple guy, then he couldn't be dead, so he must just be unconscious...at least, this is what Trunks was thinking. "Should we go save 'im?" Goten asked, looking intently at the un-moving form of Shin. "We can do it, we're fast, right Trunks?" "Yeah, let's g—!" A sudden explosion rocked the entire wasteland; with a boom like thunder, there was an eruption of Green energy from the ground, a practical geyser, and it shot high into the hair, stunning everyone. Babidi was the first to notice it, shrieking at the very sight of it. Not simply because the energy was a frightening sight, no. "My spaceship!"As the energy died down, and the smoke blew away with a strong gust, a silhouette began to take physical form in the eyes of the onlookers. the figure emerged. It** body was vaguely humanoid **, Two horn-like things coming out the head** in different directions in a V-shape. In the middle of his forehead was imprinted with a dark violet gleaming bio-gem, with two fins sticking out, _a long, slender_ serpentine _tail_ that ending in an shape needle-like black tip, his tail has a purple underbelly, The tail curled like a snake. His eyes were like of a Snake's, though the haunting blood red sclera mixed with a pair of turquoise cross-shaped iris made it unlike any animal seen before, **He had a** Emerald Green **carapace-like armor with black spots and a** dark violet **shiny round protrusion-like thing in the middle of his chest.** Two more bio-gems that are dark violet rested on the kneecaps of his long **digi-grade** legs, dark violet bio-gems located on his shoulders . an azure color parts near his abdominal area, the back of his head, and even near his groin area., the section near his crotch area was also shaded violet . Emerald Green carapace with black spots dotting around everywhere except a few places where it was dark violet and dark violet armored pectoral muscles and dark violet lower leggings. His **arms were muscular, and his three fingered and a thumb hands had sharp claws on each tip of the digits and** Each of it feet made up of four long talons. He has serpent muzzle mouth with snout with two nostrils on the end of it, four sharp teeth, a narrow, reptilian muzzle, His muzzle was a bit pointy at the tip, slightly curving in a diagonal way. "Hello **inferior biological form**." My name is Ruxozz, and my species is Vorriwth, My species is superior form of life an apex of biological evolution,, this is Planet earth right?" Ruxozz said with a wide grin. However, while the two young Saiyans were elated to see a unfamiliar face here to help, Babidi was anything but pleased. You!" His voice was filled with anger, but also annoyingly stern, like one disciplining a child. "What have you done!? Who you destroy my ship!? Groaning in frustration, the mage was seething. "

So who are you're?" Ruxozz inquired, ignoring Babidi's rant. "Well, you're certainly quite the ugly **inferior** one. Bū blinked, before looking down at Babidi. "He say 'oogly'. What does he mean by 'oogly'?" Babidi sighed. "It means you have a face that would scare small children." There was very brief silence, as Bū's face wore a blank smile. After taking a minute, it seemed the insult finally clicked in Majin Bū's head, and his face, simple with childish glee, contorted into rage. He began to make strange grunting noises, and a high pitched whine emitted from him, much like a tea kettle, and steam erupted from the various holes along his body to match. "You make Bū mad!" The Djinn roared, his ki rising along with his emotions. "Bū make you dead!" you think you can kill me but your are wrong." Ruxozz replied, Ruxozz **clenched his fists, and** he began powering up, his Dark _Green_ aura. His aura began to surge, ki rising to the point that the ground around him began to crack. Lightning snapped, dust and stones kicked up and floating away. Trunks gaped, feeling Ruxozz's power level reach height.. Bū was unable to so much as flash an expression of shock, before Ruxozz kicked off from the ground, creating yet another explosion, and Ruxozz hand collided with the Djinn's fat face. The blow rocked Majin Bū, and Ruxozz followed it up with a swift kick, sending Bū backwards. Ruxozz pursued with abandon, releasing a torrent of punches and kicks that simply kept pressing Majin Bū backwards, forcing him across the landscape. With a final thrust of his fist, Bū was sent tumbling like an overgrown tumbleweed. Ruxozz spread his arms to his side, and formed two glowing spheres of ki. The spheres connected to form a line, which merged into a final, third sphere in front of his chest. The Vorriwth stretched his arms forward, and the connected three spheres followed. The spheres erupted from Ruxozz combining into a powerful, thin beam when they launched forth. Bū, who was just getting up, did not see the incoming blast and was hit dead on. The thin, triangle shaped beam split his body in half, leaving a triangular cut in the upper half and lower half as both pieces fell to the ground. when he saw a sight very disturbing. The two halves of Majin Bū began to reattach themselves, and within seconds, he was standing again. "That hurt Bū!" He grinned. "Almost."Ruxozz knew what he saw. Damn!" Ruxozz hissing. "Without reply, it was Bū's turn to go on the offensive, but Ruxozz refused to simply stand there and take it. He dashed forward, as Bū began to move, thrusting his fist into the creature's newly restored belly. He continued with a swift uppercut punch, followed by a spin kick. These attacks left dents in Bū's malleable body, but the Djinn restored them instantly, and sent his fist forward, literally stretching the appendage until it collided with Ruxozz, and hit the Vorriwth hard. A crushing headbutt was the resulting next move, as Bū slammed his head into Ruxozz's, and the pain sent him reeling backwards. Without hesitation, Bū thrust his body forward, hitting Ruxozz with a full on belly collision. Even as he was sent flying, Ruxozz flipped onto the ground using his hands, spiraling in a circle to deftly avoid the oncoming truck that was Majin Bū. Pushing himself into the air, Ruxozz' was surprised to have found himself fleeing, only just now letting the reality of the situation hit him. the fact that Ruxozz was outmatched was beginning to become clear.

Yet, after stopping, he didn't make a single move. The Djinn sat there, apparently staring at empty space. "What is he...doing!?" Vegeta blinked, confused. If he thought Bū had any sort of brainpower, he might have been off the mark. Then, Bū looked upwards, craning his entire head backwards like a sort of monstrous owl. Ruxozz's eyes widened, but the realization — "HE KNOWS I'M HERE!" — lasted for all of three seconds as Majin Bū sped backwards into the air, appearing above Ruxozz and slamming his foot down onto the Vorriwth. With a shout, Ruxozz thrust an arm up to meet the colliding heel, forcing Bū away with the force of his strength. Bū was surprised, his eyes opening slightly, at the idea of Ruxozz forcing him off. Ruxozz moved swiftly, slamming his elbow into the Djinn's face, shifting the arm so that the full flat side of his forearm crashed into the side of Majin Bū's head, caving in his skull. Ruxozz gripped the antennae, and lifted Bū over his head. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Heaving, the Vorriwth hoisted Bū over his shoulder, before throwing him downwards towards the Earth. Plummeting quickly, Majin Bū crashed hard into the ground, leaving a gigantic crater as a plume of smoke obscured his form."Bū!" Babidi cried out. "Get up, Bū! You can't lose now, you're invincible! Get up, I said!" Ruxozz ignored Babidi's shrieking once more, and extended his thumb, forefinger, and middle finger forward. Multiple jets of light shot forward from his hand, piercing the darkness, and evenly splitting it. Bū was pinned to the ground, rings of light binding him from his wrists, ankles, neck, and for good measure, around his torso as well. The bindings were made from Ruxozz 's ki, and seemed to be doing their job well.

He descended to the ground. He would need this angle, if he wasn't going to entirely destroy the planet he was trying to protect. "If you can survive being chopped in half, then let's blow you to kingdom come, and see how well you come back from that!" Ruxozz declared, placing both arms to his side again. his aura extended outside his body, furiously charging. Ruxozz placed his hands together, concentrating all of the ki into his. With this intense focus, his hands began to enter a state of electrical discharge. Bolts of lightning shot out from them, ripping into the ground. Clouds began to gather, focusing solely over Ruxozz's body, casting a shadow over the glowing Vorriwth. He would have to adjust the angle slightly, so as not to trigger a chain reaction that would destroy Earth, On the sidelines, Trunks and Goten were watching with awe. Ruxozz was emitting such an awe-inspiring ki

The blast erupted from Ruxozz's palms, a massive beam that was more like a lightning bolt than the concentrated plasma it actually was. Moving faster than even the eye could see, it enveloped Majin Bū and the crater that concealed him; the sheer volume of ki shook the Earth Ruxozz let his arms rest, breathing heavily. Ruxozz cast his gaze into the crater where Majin Bū had been, and was pleased to see that only a few scattered pieces remained. He was sure of his victory, that had to have put it out for good. But the nightmare wasn't over. Not by far. The scattered pieces of flesh began to twitch, making a sickening sound as they began to converge on a single point, creating a swirling orb of pink, and the orb began to split and take shape, and Bū emerged, fully reformed, looking hardly worse for wear. The Vorriwth could only watch in abject horror at this phenomenon. That has to be impossible! He was blasted to pieces! How can he have reformed like this!? " The creature let out a long, drawn out cry, apparently eager and pleased with itself for coming back to life. On the sidelines, Babidi cackled madly, grinning all the while. "Oh Bū, I absolutely love you! Kill him! Rip to shreds, to SHREDS I say!" Bū didn't need telling twice. He launched himself forward, moving unbelievably fast for his large size, and his fist collided with Ruxozz's face. The two began to move across the landscape, their explosions kicking up dust, rocks, among other things. Ruxozz was struggling to keep up, the power of Bū was overwhelming, and his ki never seemed to drop. A blow to the stomach sent Ruxozz hurtling backwards, rag dolled across the wasteland as easily as a soccer ball. Flipping right-side up again, Ruxozz emerged in time for his jaw to come right in line with Bū's leg. There was a sickening crack that filled the air. Flipping right-side up again, Ruxozz emerged in time for his jaw to come right in line with Bū's leg. There was a sickening crack that filled the air.

Bū's leg had broken Ruxozz's neck. Twisted entirely to the side, his head turning around to look at Babidi, the damage was done. Trunks could see Ruxozz's head and neck, twisted in a way that nobody could possibly survive. Ruxozz lied on in a pit of his own purplish blood. Most of his right arm was missing, as well as his right leg. Most of his tail missing aswell There were so multiple bruises in his body. But something perhaps even more horrific occurred in that next moment. Ruxozz's face was shocked, but then it contorted into frustration and irritation. His left hand moved to grip his head, and he twisted his neck back into place, feeling the broken portion of spine simply heal itself. this is far from over." said Ruxozz. Ruxozz than let out a roar like yell then suddenly, his right arm,as well as his right leg and tail pop out fast. Everyone was shock. "When I lose arm, leg or tail, I just grow new ones. I have ability to regenerate my body. "Would you look at that?" He grinned. "Seems you has a ability to regenerate you body., "Oh...shit..." Babidi swore, cursing himself in hindsight. Trunks didn't know what to think. But he'd just twisted a broken neck back into place like it was nothing? What do I do? How...how do I get rid of an freak like this!?

"You no die!" Bū glared at Ruxozz, upset by the man's persistence. "You annoy Bū!" The Djinn began to build up an impressive amount of power, glowing a blinding purple. "Bū make you dead!" Restating its declaration from earlier, it appeared Bū intended to make good on it now. Shrilly shouting, Bū released the pent up energy in the form of a gigantic explosion. The blast swept a wide area, enveloping Ruxozz, and the bodies of Tenshinhan and Shin. Babidi immediately protected himself with a barrier, cursing Bū the entire while. The flash from the explosion died down quickly, and Bū was standing triumphant in the middle of an exceedingly large crater, dwarfing the one Ruxozz had thrown him into vastly. Tenshinhan and Shin's bodies had been blown away, scattered farther across the wasteland. Ruxozz had managed to survive the blast, but had been forced to his knees, Bastard...!" He growled, feeling purplish blood drip from his knees. He could hear Bū walking towards him, humming a pleasant tune. This fight was settled. Bū had the upper hand. I will not be made of a fool of by a Fat blob. The Vorriwth began to power up immensely, while this is happening he is screaming. the very foundations of the planet tremble. The ground cracked, and the oceans shook, Soon his body got bigger, He had grown taller and more muscular. his _slender_ serpentine tail grew longer,slightly thicker than before black spots had turned greyish white, His **Two horn-like things** pointed crown above his head had become three-pointed crown, His snout slightly grew longer. Lightning flashed crackling in his aura, Ruxozz power was so overwhelming,. "It's over, Bū! Ruxozz will show you what the power of evolution really is!


End file.
